


Autumn's Child

by happywitch416



Category: Original Work
Genre: Changelings, Fluff, Found Family, In a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Summary: A tale of a child finding a parent in an unlikely place.
Kudos: 1





	Autumn's Child

The wind howled through bare trees, rattling and creaking as it roared. Beneath them stood a little child who watched the shadows dance beneath a silvery moon. "Little child, little child, why are you here? Tell me your parents are they near?" 

The little one looked up with a bright cheeky grin, the black pools of their eyes lined in maple leaf red. "My parents are gone, I know not where. Tell me, kind one, do you live over there?"

The child came in, moving with the sound of shaking leaves, the smell of damp earth to the fireside they bring."Little child, little child how do you fare? I have good cider and cakes beyond compare."

"Thank you, kind one. I was wasting away. Fall fell too quickly and I have fasted today." They devoured them whole, leaving nary a crumb washing it all down before licking their thumb. "Kind one, do you have any meat? I am growing and need something to bite with my teeth."

"Deer and rabbit I have, little child. My larder’s half empty but there is plenty awhile."

"Why is your larder so empty? Is there no one to hunt?"

The child took the plate and dug in with a gleam in their eye and a long-toothed grin they did not bother to hide. "None to hunt, little child. It's just I alone in this cottage, my dear." They tousled their hair, midnight dark and light soft. "There is plenty of room here."

The child's smile shrank into a small little thing, eyes wide as they set to empty again their plate. 

"Come, child, come. I’ve a bed for you here. What kind of blankets do you need? Is there anything special you need near?”

“Thank you, kind one. I know not what to say. I have never slept in a bed, only in hay.”

They tucked them in gently before taking their hand. “Little child, I know not where you have been but I am glad that I let you in. Shall I spin you a tale of magic and joy? Or of danger lurking and frights most dear?”

“Tell me of monsters that find happiness and love, a home to live in and of having enough. Oh, kind one, of those tales there are never enough.” 

When they started the tale the child squeezed their hand, eyes flashing like fire. They fell softly closed before the tale finished but they were happy they supposed. The soft little smile returned in their sleep, a happy noise rumbling when they kissed their cheek. 

The morning sun rose and with it they sang of autumn's fine colors and summer’s last rains. The leaves were crisp as they finished the garden, the harvest filling the larder with some and enough. 

The child stayed through winter and when spring began to bloom they asked the kind one. “Shall I leave soon?”

“Little child, autumn's child, why should you leave? There is more than enough here for you and for me.

The child grew taller, teeth longer, wings broadly unfurled. “I am no child, kind one, would you like me to leave?”

With the wave of their hand, they cut them off. “It matters not. You are my child, my autumn and joy, as long as you want me, you are mine.” And with that, the child shrank back into their other form, the one made easy for hugs and kisses and warmth. “I love you best no matter your look, I knew you at once when you crossed my door.” They wrapped their arms around them and held them tight. “You are my autumn child, and you give me no fright. We are enough, you and I.” 


End file.
